


Urodziny Kageyamy

by Arienek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwudziesty pierwszy grudnia, ostatnie spotkanie Klubu Siatkarskiego Karasuno przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Fluff, przyjaźń, lojalność, akceptacja i włóczkowy ocieplacz na piłkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urodziny Kageyamy

Praca konkursowa na potrzeby wyzwania od nieocenionej Natsumi:  
https://www.facebook.com/events/1168276676535041/

Organizatorom dziękuję za inspirację i mleczko ze słomką!  
Kageyamie (i temu stadu solenizantów, którzy w międzyczasie obchodzili również) życzymy sto lat, tysiąc meczów i triumfalnego wejścia do kadry z Hinatą u boku!

 

PROJEKT BUSZUJĄCY KRUK: EDYCJA GRUDNIOWA

URODZINY KAGEYAMY

Drużyna Karasuno obchodziła Święta Bożego Narodzenia.  
Asahi Azumane prawie płakał.  
\- Nie chcę. Ja się nie nadaję.   
\- Przybądź do nas, Chrystusie Jezusie! Pobłogosław nas! – Nishinoya w zapale wciskał Asowi Karasuno na głowę koronę z choinkowego łańcucha. Tanaka zwijał się ze śmiechu, aż podrygiwały rogi renifera na jego czole. Hinata biegał dookoła nich, pobrzękując sznurem dzwoneczków i machając rękami jak wiatrak – na jego plecach szeleściły gęste anielskie skrzydła z akrylowego pierza.  
\- Durniu, jak ty się do tego zabierasz?! – strofował go Kageyama. – Anioły wcale się tak nie zachowują! Anioły mają godność! Anioły modlą się o nasze zdrowie ze złożonymi rękami!  
Hinata, jak to Hinata, natychmiast podjął ambitne wyzwanie. Przez chwilę całkiem sprawnie udawało mu się naraz trzepotać sztucznymi skrzydłami i nabożnie składać ręce do modlitwy.   
\- Ooo, ooo! Jezusie! Ześlij Kageyamie nową minę, bo ta już nam obrzydła! – zaintonował do Asahiego. Niezadowolony ze swojej roli Azumane wykrzywił twarz do obu młodszych kolegów.   
\- Obaj byliście niegrzeczni, nie będzie spełniania życzeń!  
Rzeczywiście, Kageyama w sposób bardzo niegrzeczny natychmiast rzucił się mścić na samozwańczym aniele straszliwą obrazę i tłukł go teraz pięścią po skrzydłach.  
\- Jak ci się moja twarz nie podoba, durniu, mogę ją odwrócić! Na następnym meczu będę wystawiał tylko Tanace!  
\- Ale z ciebie świnia, Kageyama! Zobaczysz, powiem Levowi, żeby przygrzmocił ci piłką prosto w nos!  
\- Kageyamaaa! – Tanaka odtańczył wokół młodszych kolegów taniec obłąkanego renifera. – To jest bardzo dobry pomysł! Twój sempai ci to mówi! Wystawiaj mi piłki, już ja wiem, co z nimi robić!  
\- Przytulać… - mruknął pod nosem Daichi, popatrując na wicekapitana drużyny. Sugawara dostał w tym roku pod choinkę dziergany na drutach ocieplacz na piłkę w kolorach Karasuno i nie bardzo był pewien, czy powinien śmiać się do rozpuku czy płakać ze wzruszenia, ale opakowanej w cieplusie ubranko piłki nie wypuszczał z objęć.  
Tsukishima spacerował dookoła choinki z miną człowieka, który godnie znosi cierpienie i odlicza minuty do ucieczki na wolność. W ramach prezentu przypadła mu skórzano-futrzana czapa stylizowana na hełm wikinga, tylko rogi zamiast bawolich były – jak przystało na prezent świąteczny – po reniferzemu rosochate. Spod czapki zwisały zalotnie dwa długie, grube, złociste warkocze z włóczki. Yamaguchi wyjrzał spod choinki na przyjaciela i – po raz kolejny – rozchichotał się jak przedszkolak przy deserze.  
\- Może powinieneś na stałe zmienić fryzurę, Tsukishima-kun? – zagadnął dobrotliwie Suga, pociągając kokieteryjnie za warkoczyk. – Aż brak mi słów, żeby wyrazić, jakie wrażenie robi na mnie ten twój nowy imidż.  
Tsukishima łypnął na starszego kolegę złym spojrzeniem – najwyraźniej na końcu języka miał jakąś uwagę o tym, że warkocze bardziej przystają zawodnikom z ławki rezerwowych, niż aktywnym graczom. Jednak zamiar rozmył się jakoś w okolicach owłóczkowanej piłki Sugi. Tsukki zmełł komentarz w zębach i tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak mi pasują te warkocze, jak Asahi pasuje do szopki – mruknął niechętnie. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że na Boże Narodzenie Jezus powinien być niemowlakiem!  
\- Oj? – stropił się Suga bezradnie. – Czyżbyśmy popełnili błąd merytoryczny?  
Asahi dopadł Tsukishimy jak zbawienia i schował się za jego rogami.  
\- Tak! Właśnie tak! Żadnych ukoronowanych Chrystusów! Koniec! Najmniejszy powinien zostać Jezuskiem! Do kołyski go!  
Yamaguchi wyjrzał spod choinki. Nad jego piegowatą, poczciwą twarzą zwisały czarne, kręte, diabelskie rogi.  
\- Mamy duże pudło po prezencie Daichiego – podsunął uczynnie. – Nada się na kołyskę. Tylko… Kto się tam zmieści?  
Kapitan drużyny otrzymał od hojnych i nader ekspresywnych niebios wielki plakat ze wspólnym zdjęciem drużyny, naklejonym na tekturze i okolonym ręcznie zdobiną ramką z hasłami wzywającymi do boju, męstwa i pożogi. Był umieszczony w sporym kartonowym pudle, wypełnionym mnóstwem bąbelkowej folii, jednak – raz wypakowany – za nic nie chciał wejść tam z powrotem. Pudło stało więc pod ścianą, gotowe do użytku. Jednak – któż by na ochotnika umościł się w foliowym łóżeczku? To by było jak głośne potwierdzenie strasznych słów Asahiego.  
Najmniejszy w Karasuno…?  
Zanim jednak Asahi, uświadomiwszy sobie swój nietakt, zdążył wymienić z Sugą zaniepokojone spojrzenie, Nishinoya Yuu przebiegł galopem przez salę i bez chwili namysłu wskoczył do pudła. Wyprostowany, podskakiwał energicznie i z lubością wsłuchiwał się w odgłos pękających foliowych bąbelków.  
\- To jest znakomity pomysł! – oznajmił.  
\- Yyy… Nishinoya…? – Sugawara zmarszczył brwi i odruchowo osłonił się piłką przed tą osobliwą rewolucją poglądów.  
\- Noya-san… Czy ty chcesz…? – wyjąkał śmiertelnie zdumiony Asahi. Libero znieruchomiał, jakby dopiero teraz dotarły do niego implikacje. Z godnością poprawił swój gwiazdkowy szalik – dostało mu się pasiaste, kilometrowe cudo, którym Hinata z Kageyamą owinęli go od szyi do kolan jak mikołajową paczkę. Płonące oburzeniem spojrzenie utkwił w strwożonym Azumane.  
\- Ja. Się. Nie. Kwalifikuję! – wykrzyczał dobitnie.  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. – Sugawara posłał mu dobrotliwy, kojący uśmiech. – Zapakujemy do kołyski Hinatę. Tylko żeby nam jej nie rozniósł na strzępy…  
Hinata został obdarowany wielką paką kolorowych żelków w kształcie dżdżowniczek i gąsienic. Przeszczęśliwy, obwołał robactwo najbardziej stosownym pożywieniem dla prawdziwego Kruka, co chwilę zjadał więc z namaszczeniem kolejnego żelka i biegając dwa razy szybciej, udowadniał magiczną moc tęczowych przysmaków, których jakoś żaden inny Kruk nie próbował zakosztować. Shouyou miotał się teraz ze swoimi skrzydłami dookoła sali, uciekając przed Kageyamą, który wprawdzie nie jadł rzekomo energetyzujących gąsienic, ale skoro Hinata uciekał, należało go gonić.  
\- E tam, e tam! – Noya lekceważąco machnął na nich ręką, pozwalając im kontynuować wyścig. – Ryuu będzie znakomitym Jezuskiem. No, chodź, Tanaka! Właź do gniazda!  
\- Do kołyski – poprawił odruchowo Sugawara. – Ale… Tanaka?  
\- Eeee? – Kościsty siatkarz wytrzeszczył ze zdumieniem oczy na Nishinoyę, kiwającego z zapałem głową. – Ale… Yuu… Ja?  
\- Nadajesz się idealnie! – zapewnił go z przekonaniem libero i wyskoczył z pudła, ustępując miejsca koledze. Ten zawahał się i wręcz cofnął o krok.  
\- Ale ja… Ja niegodny? – Zaniepokojony, łypnął ukradkiem na Sugę – Koushi jednak tylko wzruszył leciusieńko ramionami i w końcu wymownym gestem kciuka zachęcił młodszego kolegę do zajęcia miejsca. Ryuunosuke niechętnie podszedł do pudła i zajrzał podejrzliwie w folie, jakby miały kryć pod sobą co najmniej rózgę.  
\- Nie chcę…? – spróbował jeszcze.  
\- To nie działa – zapewnił go Asahi z goryczą wieloletniego doświadczenia.   
\- Chcesz, chcesz! – Nishinoya machnięciem ręki zbył opory Tanaki. – Jesteś teraz malusim Jezuskiem! Musisz mieć przytulaka! Popatrz, Suga-san da ci potrzymać swoją piłkę!  
Tanace oczy rozbłysły i bez namysłu wlazł do kartonu, wystawiając z niego tylko głowę i jeden palec.  
\- Mamaaaa? – miauknął falsecikiem, nawet całkiem udanym. Rozbawiony Suga pochylił się nad nim i złożył obok na folii swoją piłkę w dzierganym pokrowcu.  
\- Masz, masz. – Poklepał jeszcze Tanakę po głowie – na co, nie wiedzieć czemu, Asahi dostał ataku śmiechu. Suga zmarszczył brwi i zgromił go wzrokiem.  
\- Zachowaj powagę w obliczu Jezuska! – rzekł z namaszczeniem.  
\- O tak! Taaaak! – Azumane płakał ze śmiechu. – Oto… Oto nasz Jezusek! I… I… I jego Matka Boska Sugawarska! Matka Boska Sugawarska!  
W ciągu minuty atak śmiechu ogarnął całą drużynę, włącznie z zapudłowanym Jezuskiem, rozbawioną Matką Boską Sugawarską oraz Hinatą i Kageyamą, którzy porzucili biegi, aby trząść się ze śmiechu, trącać zgodnie łokciami i domagać się błogosławieństwa.  
\- Matko Bosko Sugawarsko! Udziel nam łaski!  
\- Zwłaszcza temu durniowi!  
\- Cicho, Kageyama! Nie krzycz, bo obudzisz Jezuska!  
\- On nie śpi, zgubił pod folią rogi renifera i szuka…  
\- Dość! – Daichi z groźną miną przepchnął się do Koushiego. – Ja chcę być przytulony! Jestem kapitanem! Zasłużyłem!  
Roześmiany Nishinoya porwał do tańca Ennoshitę i kręcili się dookoła Asahiego w osobliwych hołubcach.  
\- Azumaneee! Straciłeś fuchę! Teraz możesz zostać tylko zapasową choinką!  
\- Nie mogę, bo… - As Karasuno szybko szukał wymówki – bo nie mam anioła na czubku?  
\- Hinataaaaa! – rozdarł się Noya. – Właź na choinkę!  
Shouyou spróbował z rozbiegu wskoczyć na plecy Asahiego i omal nie przewrócił stołu.  
\- Uważaj, durniu! – ofuknął go Kageyama. – Mogłeś zrzucić mój kubek!   
Podbiegł do blatu, rozglądając się za swoim cennym prezentem – wielkim kubasem ze stadem okrągłych kruczków w mikołajowych czapkach. Kiyoko powstrzymała go uspokajającym uśmiechem.  
\- Przeniosłam wszystko na najdalszy parapet. Tutaj tyle się dzieje, nie chcemy żadnych uszkodzeń.  
\- Dziękuję, Kiyoko-san! – Kageyama zgiął się wpół w ukłonie. Tymczasem Jezusek znienacka wyskoczył z pudła jak chochlik na sprężynie, ciągnąc za sobą ogon z folii.  
\- NISHINOYA!  
\- Y? – zdziwił się Noya, zatrzymując się w pół tanecznego kroku. – Co tam, Ryuu?  
Mina Tanaki nie wróżyła nic dobrego.  
\- Idziemy pogadać – oznajmił cicho i spokojnie. Ten ton zapowiadał jakąś wyjątkowo przykrą awanturę – siatkarze z Karasuno patrzyli w milczeniu, jak obaj panowie znikają w przyległej szatni.  
\- Chyba się zorientował – westchnął ciężko Koushi, porzucając pozę Matki Boskiej Sugawarskiej na rzecz zafrasowanej miny troskliwego wicekapitana.  
\- Ale że co? – dziwił się Ennoshita. – Co go ugryzło?  
\- No, wiesz – Asahi mówił szeptem – Noya wyznaczył go na Jezuska.  
\- No i? To niby taka zła rola? Ja u Natsu w przedszkolnych czasach robiłem kiedyś za stracha na wróble! Jezusek to fajna fucha! Nie ma się chyba czego wstydzić? – dociekał Hinata.  
\- No, ale wiesz – ciemne oczy Daichiego pełne były niepokoju – rozumiesz chyba, jak się wybiera Dzieciątko Jezus?  
\- Emmm – Ennoshita poskrobał się w głowę – Powinien być… Malusi i słodziusi, czyli… Całkiem nie jak Tanaka?  
\- Co jest Jezusek? – podsunął drżącym głosem Asahi.  
\- Dzieciątko?  
\- Święty?  
\- Chrześcijański?  
\- Narodzony?  
\- Europejczyk?  
Hinata z Ennoshitą zgadywali coraz bardziej niepewnie. Tak naprawdę niewiele wiedzieli o tych chrześcijańskich celebrytach. W końcu Suga przemógł się i wypowiedział na głos zakazane słowo.  
\- Łysy…  
*_*_*  
W ciemnej szatni Tanaka położył ciężką pięść na ramieniu swego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
\- Więc – zagadnął głosem mrocznym jak cmentarna noc – czemu wybrałeś mnie na Jezuska?  
Nishinoya ze śmiertelną powagą złożył rozpostartą dłoń na drgającej furią pięści.  
\- Nie musisz mi dziękować, Ryuu! – Klepnął go z rozmachem w plecy. – Miałem takie dobre chęci… Ale nic z tego nie wyszło! Co za parszywość! Szlag! Przepraszam! – Rzucił się do przodu i objął po bratersku Tanakę za biodro, ocierając z oka łzę smutku. – Nie dziękuj mi, nie zniosę tego! Zawiodłem cię! Zawaliłem! Nie udało sięęęęę!  
Zbity z tropu, Tanaka klepnął go lekko w ramię.  
\- Że co? – dociekał podejrzliwie. To nie brzmiało jak „jesteś łysy, pasujesz na niemowlę” – więc o co chodziło?  
\- Chciałem to zrobić dla ciebie! – przysięgał Nishinoya, teraz już cały we łzach. – Ja bym wszystko dla ciebie zrobił! Chciałem ci oddać to szczęście! Żebyś miał najpiękniejsze święta! Bo gdyby nam wyszła ta heca z Jezuskiem, to Kiyoko-san musiałaby zostać Matką Boską! I pewnie nawet by przytuliła Jezusk, żeby zrobić zdjęcie!  
\- Ach! – ta wizja odebrała Tanace i mowę, i oddech. Noya szybko otarł łzy i klepnął przyjaciela w plecy.  
\- I nic z tego nie wyszło – podsumował smętnie. – Suga-san się wkręcił na miejsce Matki Boskiej, masz ci los. Ale, no szlag by to, jemu też pasuje! Matka Boska Sugawarska! No jak nie, jak tak!  
Zupełnie już rozpogodzony Tanaka zarechotał i poklepał Nishinoyę po ramieniu.  
\- A pewnie! Yuu, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie! A ja cię posądzałem o… O coś strasznego! Twoje poświęcenie mnie zawstydza! Noya-san!  
\- Ryuu! – Libero obściskał towarzysza po kościstych żebrach. – Wracaj do kołyski, może Kiyoko-san się nad tobą jeszcze pochyli?  
\- Ach! – Tanaka natychmiast zapalił się nadzieją. – Biegnijmy!  
Pognali ile sił, potrącając po drodze Kageyamę, z pietyzmem niosącego swój kubek do szatni.  
\- Uważajcie trochę! – wrzasnął rozgrywający. Kubek zachwiał mu się groźnie w dłoniach. Jednak Hinata był tuż – tuż i błyskawicznie podsunął koło ratunkowe – oprawiony w kolory Karasuno album z najmłodszymi gwiazdami japońskiej siatkówki. Cenne naczynie bez szwanku zatrzymało się na twardej okładce księgi i nie poniosło uszczerbku, a obaj panowie ramię w ramię pomaszerowali schować otrzymane prezenty bezpiecznie w torbach. Zaś Nishinoya z Tanaką dobiegli do kartonu – kołyski i zatrzymali się jak wryci.  
Kiyoko Shimizu klęczała wśród bąbelkowej folii i przytulała Jezuska, nucąc mu pod nosem niezbyt melodyjnie jakieś kołysanki.  
\- Kiyoko-saaaaan – wyjęczał Tanaka i padł u jej stóp, zdruzgotany. – To miałem być jaaa!  
\- Kiyoko-saaan! – Nishinoya aż drżał z rozpaczy. – Jak to…  
Spod łokcia Shimizu wyjrzało zaniepokojone oko Yachi.  
\- Ooooj, Nishinoya-san…? Bo ja, ja przecież jestem najmniejsza i, i, i chyba powinnam…? Chyba, że ty jesteś najmniejszy…?  
Libero zamarł na chwilę, po czym runął jak ścięte drzewo, sięgając rozpaczliwie do sznurówek Shimizu.  
\- Ja… Nie jestem… Najmniejszy! – Mimo że rozpacz odebrała mu siły, do ostatniej chwili wypierał się całym sercem. – Nie jestem!  
\- No, właśnie. Oczywiście, że nie jesteś najmniejszy. – Od drugiej strony Sawamura delikatnie poklepał Jezuska po złotych włosach z niebieską spinką. – A więc mamy Jezuska Malusieńkiego. I wszystko jest jak trzeba! Dość tego leżenia! Uwieczniamy tę chwilę! Wszyscy do szopki! Aniołek! Diabełek!   
Hinata przybiegł z szatni, przeskoczył nad Tanaką i ustawił się bokiem za Shimizu, aby dobrze było widać skrzydła. Yamaguchi, owinięty złowrogo w za duży na niego płaszcz Daichiego, do rogów dołączył zawadiacki uśmiech. Tsukishima ostentacyjnie usiadł tyłem do wszystkich, ale Ennoshita nie przestawał ciągnąć go z tyłu za rogi, więc chłopak odwrócił się w końcu, ale za to przytrzymywał sobie obiema rękami włóczkowe warkocze na twarzy.   
\- Ja w tym nie uczestniczyłem… Mnie tu nie było – dobiegało głucho spod rogatej czapy.   
\- Był tu kiedyś renifer…? – Suga w udawanym zdziwieniu podrapał się w ucho. – Moglibyśmy go podsunąć Matce Boskiej na wierzchowca, ale, skoro go nie ma…  
Tanaka skoczył w górę, błyskawicznie odzyskując wigor.  
\- Moje rogiii! Asahi, usiadłeś na moich rogach! Oddaj! Kiyoko-san, proszę, wesprzyj się o mnie! Jestem twoim rumakiem!  
\- Ryuuuuu… Czemu nie pomyślałem o rogach?! – rozpaczał Noya.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że Matka Boska jeździła na reniferze…? – mruknął cicho Daichi.  
\- Matka Boska Sugawarska z pewnością nie jeździ. – Suga uśmiechnął się psotnie jak chochlik. – Ale Tanace tak niewiele potrzeba do szczęścia…  
\- Ennoshita, ustaw automat i siadaj szybko!  
\- Shimizu, promieniuj macierzyńską miłością i dobrotliwością!  
\- Może chcesz się zamienić, Matko Bosko Sugawarsko?  
\- Nie zasłaniaj moich rogów, Kageyama!  
\- Możesz zasłonić moje, Królu…  
\- Daichi! Spróbuj wyglądać bardziej świątecznie!  
\- Anioł stanął mi na palcu, nie czuję się świątecznie…  
\- Uwaga! Automat ustawiony! Asahi-san, posuń się!

Siatkarze z Karasuno posłali oślepiające uśmiechy w stronę aparatu fotograficznego. Nawet Tsukishima wyjrzał spod warkoczy i przybrał przyjemny wyraz twarzy. Jezusek w improwizowanej kołysce uśmiechał się przez łzy wzruszenia, chmurny Kageyama w łańcuchowej koronie wbijał aniołowi łokieć pod żebro. Aparat błysnął – raz po raz, raz po raz.  
\- Ha! Ustawiłem na serię! Któreś ujęcie na pewno wyjdzie!  
\- Na pewno nic nie wyjdzie, jeśli Tanaka-san nie wyjrzy spod nóg Kiyoko-san…  
\- Tanaka! Bądź mężczyzną, pokaż rogi!

Trener Ukai i profesor Takeda, zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi, zobaczyli swoje stadko Kruków w stanie osobliwej fluktuacji. Chłopcy i ich obie menadżerki przybierali coraz to inne pozy i miny, przekrzykując się wzajemnie i nawołując kolegów.  
\- Ejże! – huknął na nich Ukai. – Przecież ten aparat nawet już nie robi zdjęć!  
\- Oj – zmartwił się Yamaguchi, który zdołał wreszcie objąć Tsukishimę ramieniem i wystawić spod jego warkocza swoje diabelskie rogi. – Zrobi nam ktoś jeszcze jedno…?  
\- Ja dopłacę, tylko niech nikt nie robi – warknął Tsukki, ale Yamaguchiego spod warkocza nie wygonił.  
\- Yachi-chaaan! Zamień się ze mną na jedno zdjęcie! Tylko na to jedno! – błagał Tanaka.  
\- Kageyama! Wystaw piłkę Sugi, będzie dobre ujęcie! Do anioła wystaw! – dyrygował Daichi. Profesor Takeda szturchnął trenera w bok.   
\- Idź się z nimi ustawić, Ukai-san, a ja wam zrobię zdjęcie.  
\- Mowy nie ma – stwierdził z niesmakiem trener. Zanim jednak nauczyciel zdołał przybrać swoją najbardziej przekonywującą minę namolnego szczeniaczka, Ukai dokończył zdanie:  
\- Włączymy automat i obaj się ustawimy.  
Już po chwili drużyna Karasuno ze wszystkimi osobami towarzyszącymi była gotowa do grupowej fotografii: rogi wyprężone, uśmiechy porażające, włosy przygładzone.  
\- A teraz – zarządził Ukai – wszyscy mówimy magiczne słowo.  
\- Seeerek! – ucieszył się Hinata.  
\- Marmolada – wykrzywił się Tsukishima. Kageyama uciszył ich obu szturchając łokciami, a Sugawara podniósł nad głowę swoją owłóczkowaną piłkę.  
\- SIATKÓWKA!  
Magiczne słowo rzeczywiście wyczarowało we wszystkich parach oczu iskierki radości.  
\- SIATKÓWKAAAAA!  
Śmiali się jeszcze długo po tym, jak aparat przestał błyskać. W końcu trener Ukai wyplątał się spomiędzy Yamaguchiego i Daichiego, wstał, a następnie klasnął w dłonie.  
\- No, dość tych chichotów! Koniec! Sprawę Świąt uważam za załatwioną! Najwyższy czas zająć się innymi sprawami! – Niedelikatnie puknął Takedę w ramię. Nauczyciel natychmiast się poderwał.  
\- Aj, ajajaj! Już biegnę. Sawamura-san, chodź mi pomóc! I ty też, Asahi-san. Sugawara-san, przytrzymaj drzwi!  
Kageyama zmarszczył brwi. Wicekapitan drużyny stanął w drzwiach, skutecznie zasłaniając widok na korytarz.   
\- Co teraz robimy? – Chciał szturchnąć łokciem Hinatę, żeby ponaglić go do odpowiedzi, ale ten już zdążył odbiec pod ścianę. Stał tam ramię w ramię z Nishinoyą, na końcu szeregu, który uformowali wszyscy członkowie drużyny razem z menadżerkami. Nawet pudło po Jezusku błyskawicznie wepchnęli pod choinkę – na środku sali pozostał tylko zbity z tropu Kageyama.  
\- Ej, co jest grane? Będziemy opracowywać harmonogram na Nowy Rok? – dopytywał się, zaniepokojony, i podszedł do pozostałych. Zamierzał stanąć na wolnym miejscu między Yachi a Yamaguchim, ale oboje zgromili go nad podziw stanowczymi łypnięciami.  
\- Tu już zajęte! – oznajmili zgodnie. Kageyama zmarszczył brwi i zrobił krok w bok do następnego miejsca, ale stamtąd odgonił go Tsukishima.  
\- Tu zajęte dla Daichiego. A tu dla Asahiego! – Machnął ręką ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Sio!  
Kageyama cofnął się o dwa kroki. Nieprzyjemne skojarzenie zakłuło go w gardło – ostatnim razem został wykluczony z szeregów drużyny w zupełnie innej epoce, przed wiekami. Od tego czasu upłynął prawie rok, który Kageyama spędził trenując w Karasuno, i prawie zapomniał, jak boli odrzucenie przez własny zespół. W tej szkole i w tym klubie nigdy go coś takiego nie spotkało. Gdy tylko udowodnił, jak bardzo zależy mu na grze, został mile powitany, a za lojalność odpłacano mu lojalnością. Siatkarze z Karasuno dotrzymywali mu kroku na boisku, nigdy nie obwiniali go o własne błędy, a nieznośny dureń Hinata przy każdej okazji rywalizował z nim o pierwszeństwo. Nawet bitwy na tempo zjedzenia hamburgera wygrywali pół na pół – a gdy przegrany stawiał napoje, wygrany płacił za frytki. Teraz jednak Hinata pierwszy wkręcił się w szereg i nie nawoływał Kageyamy do zajęcia miejsca tuż obok, tak, jak to zazwyczaj robił, upierając się, że przecież musi mieć swojego rywala na oku i pilnować się przed jego falstartami.  
Dureń.  
Co tu się działo w ogóle?  
Kageyama rozejrzał się dookoła – uszeregowana według wzrostu drużyna trącała się łokciami i wymieniała szeptem jakieś nadzwyczajnie zabawne uwagi, sądząc po nieustannych rechotach. A sądząc po kierunku spojrzeń, uwagi były właśnie na temat Kageyamy.  
Cóż oni knuli?  
Czy to możliwe, że…? Kageyama potrząsnął głową do swoich myśli. Nie mogli wiedzieć. Żaden z pierwszaków nie był w tej samej grupie co on, nie mogli usłyszeć przypadkiem ani zobaczyć na liście. A kapitan drużyny nie miał dostępu do uczniowskich akt. Skąd by mieli…  
\- AAAAA! – wrzasnął Tanaka, wskazując drzwi.  
\- HAAAAA! – zawtórował mu Nishinoya. Z korytarza, eskortowany przez Asahiego, Daichiego i Sugawarę, wjechał… Torcik? Kageyama zamrugał. Pośrodku sporego stołu na kółkach spoczywało oblany białą czekoladą cudo, w które wetknięto na baczność szesnaście płonących świeczek. Asahi popatrywał na nie niechętnie, ukradkiem masując sobie palce – najwyraźniej ucierpiał przy zapalaniu.  
\- Nie mazgaj się teraz, tylko pchaj! – strofował go Daichi.  
\- No już, już, dotknę cię moją magiczną piłką i przestanie boleć – obiecywał mu szeptem Sugawara.   
\- Panowie! Do szeregu, do szeregu! – zagonił ich Takeda. Odczekał, aż wszyscy odpowiednio się ustawią i zwrócił się do skonfundowanego Kageyamy.  
\- Z okazji urodzin życzymy naszemu rozgrywającego wszystkiego naj, najlepszego! Spełnienia marzeń, sukcesów w szkole i w siatkówce!   
\- Dokopania Shiratorizawie! – wyrwał się Tanaka.  
\- Dokopania wszystkim! – przekrzyczał go Nishinoya.  
\- Uśmiechaj się, sztywniaku! Składamy ci życzenia, musisz się uśmiechnąć! – Hinata pogroził koledze pięścią, oburzony. Kageyama obronnie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i łypnął na rudzielca jednym ze swoich najbardziej zniechęcających spojrzeń.  
\- Nie uśmiechnę się do ciebie, durniu! A moje urodziny są dopiero jutro!  
Hinata nadął się i otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył wrzasnąć, Sugawara wystąpił przed szereg.  
\- Powiedzieli, że nie wpuszczą nas jutro na salę – wyjaśnił ze smutkiem. – Cała szkoła będzie już zamknięta. A naprawdę chcieliśmy wszyscy razem złożyć ci życzenia urodzinowe, Kageyama-kun! Czy wybaczysz nam, że, hmmm, zawaliliśmy termin?  
Kageyama aż zamachał rękami.  
\- Nic nie zawaliłeś, Sugawara-san! Ja… Dziękuję! - Spojrzał na czubki adidasów, pochylił głowę, spuścił grzywkę, a na ponurej twarzy drgnęły tylko kąciki ust i rozjaśniły się kąciki oczu, ale nawet Hinata musiał przyznać, że uśmiech faktycznie nastąpił. Jak na Kageyamę, to był wręcz… wyszczerz?  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Kageyama-kun… Gdybyś mógł szybko zdmuchnąć świeczki? – Takeda popatrywał niepewnie po suficie. – Czujniki dymu są tu bardzo wrażliwe…  
\- Pomyśl życzenie! Nie zapomnij! – strofował Hinata. Solenizant posłał mu jeszcze jedno groźne spojrzenie, nieco tylko rozrzedzone wzruszeniem, i solennie zdmuchnął wszystkie świeczki za jednym razem.  
\- Ha! Na pewno się spełni! – entuzjazmował się Tanaka. – Dokopiemy wszystkim!  
\- Pomyślałeś, że chcesz, żebyśmy pokonali wszystkich, prawda? – upewniał się Nishinoya. – Szkoda magicznego życzenia na jedną Shiratorizawę.  
\- Nie potrzeba nam magicznego życzenia na Shiratorizawę! Sami im dokopiemy, nie, Kageyama? – Hinata dumnie wypiął pierś. – Założę się, że Kagesztywniak poprosił, żeby jakaś dziewczyna zwróciła na niego uwagę!  
Zanim solenizant zdążył wycelować pięść, Sugawara znowu wyskoczył z szeregu i tym razem pochwycił kolegę w objęcia, zamykając go w żelaznym uścisku.  
\- Puść, zabiję…  
\- Tak, tak. Kageyama-kun na pewno poprosił o coś pięknego. O pokój na świecie albo o latawiec. Chciałbyś mieć latawiec, prawda, Kageyama?  
Główny rozgrywający drużyny tak się zdziwił, że aż przestał się wściekać.  
\- Ja… Nie myślałem o tym, Suga-san!  
Zamyślił się, do czegóż miałby mu być potrzebny latawiec, i zupełnie zapomniał, że miał stłuc Hinatę, więc Sugawara puścił go i wrócił do szeregu. W zapadłej ciszy odezwał się znienacka Yamaguchi.  
\- A ja myślę… - Długie rzęsy mrugały marzycielsko nad piegami – myślę, że Kageyama życzył sobie… może opryszczki? Takiej solidnej, w końcu to magiczne życzenie. Takiej od nosa aż po… nogawki spodenek. Na przykład u… Oikawy?  
Kageyamie aż dech zaparło na tę myśl, ale zanim zdążył to zamaskować posępnym grymasem, cała drużyna znienacka wybuchła dzikim entuzjazmem.  
\- Na pohybel Oikawie!  
\- Daichi, ty i twoje hasła, nikt nawet nie wie, co to jest pohybel.  
\- Cokolwiek to jest, wsadzimy go Oikawie w jego opryszczkę! Ha! Bardzo dobre życzenie, młody!  
\- Tajest! Niech mu wyjdą pryszcze i bąble! Niech go swędzi! Niech się musi smarować linomagiem!  
\- Niech będzie cały nakrapiany jak sukienka Natsu!  
\- Niech się przestanie szczerzyć!  
\- Wreszcie coś szczerego od ciebie, Królu. Podpisuję się pod tym. Niech tam!  
Kageyama, zatrwożony i zachwycony, zupełnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc w końcu nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył. Takeda usiłował zatykać uszy, a Ukai rechotał i kiwał głową.  
\- Mam taki proszek w moim sklepie… Wystarczy podsypać mu do spodni… Ale, nic nam po tym! – huknął nagle na chłopaków, aż się cofnęli. – Uczciwie macie go zmiażdżyć! Dwa sety! Jasne?!  
\- Tak jest, trenerze! – wrzasnęły chórkiem Kruki Karasuno.  
\- Tooo… - Takeda niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę – my pokroimy tort, a wy wręczcie prezent?  
Pociągnął Ukaia do stołu i z niejaką obawą powierzył mu olbrzymi nóż. Tymczasem Daichi zanurkował pod blat i ze schowka, ukrytego pod zwisającym obrusem, wydobył oklejoną kolorowymi paskami paczkę.  
\- Uwaga, uwaga! Wręczamy prezent!  
Drużyna z kilkoma zaledwie potknięciami błyskawicznie przekształciła szereg w kółeczko, którym otoczyli Kageyamę. Kapitan drużyny wkroczył do kręgu i z zadowoloną miną wręczył mu pudełko.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!  
\- Spełnienia marzeń!  
\- Sukcesów!  
\- Tak, chcemy sukcesów! Zwycięstw chcemy!   
\- Bogowie! To urodziny Kageyamy! Dajcie mu zwycięstwo! Słyszycie?!  
\- Dajcie nam zwycięstwo! Znaczy, dla Kageyamy, dla Kageyamy! No!  
\- Zwyciężymy! Kageyamie dajcie coś specjalnego! Nowy rower!  
\- Akurat mu się przyda… Czy ktoś kiedyś widział Króla na rowerze?  
\- I tak go wyprzedzę na moim starym rowerze, ale możecie dać mu nowy, bogowie. Zasłużył! Serio!  
Tymczasem Kageyama pracowicie odwijał paczkę. W końcu jego oczom ukazało się coś… Przedziwnego? Chłopak nie potrafił sprecyzować, co właściwie widzi, ale na pewno miało to na sobie szalik w czarno-pomarańczowe pasy. I były też wielkie, zezujące gniewnie oczyska. I mini-piłka do siatkówki pod pachą. I jeszcze… Miniaturowa opaska na czoło z wykaligrafowanym symbolem drużyny Karasuno. A poza tym wszystkim, dało się dostrzec wielkie, ptasie łapy o potężnych pazurach z plastiku.  
\- O – powiedział ostrożnie Kageyama. Drużyna energicznie zaklaskała w dłonie, a kapitan wystąpił naprzód.  
\- Uwaga, uwaga! Przedstawiam wszystkim niewtajemniczonym… Buszującego Kruka!  
\- O – powtórzył Kageyama. Kiedy ogarnął wzrokiem całość, nie skupiając się na niepokojących ślepiach i szaliku, rzeczywiście miał do czynienia z czarnym ptaszyskiem. Miało groźne łapy, przyklejone od spodu do czegoś w rodzaju podeściku. Daichi wyjął ptaka z rąk solenizanta i umieścił go na stoliku pod choinką, gdzie stanął dumnie niczym trofeum zwycięzców.  
\- Więc – wyrwał się Noya – pamiętaj, że to nagroda przechodnia!  
\- O? – Kageyama nie był pewien, co to wszystko znaczy, ale chciał swojego kruka z powrotem. Nie zdążył obejrzeć dzioba od spodu. Sugawara podszedł do choinki, zabrał osobliwego ptaka i wręczył go z powrotem swojemu współrozgrywającemu.  
\- Masz, naciesz się. Widzisz, postanowiliśmy ufundować nagrodę Zawodnika Miesiąca Karasuno, a ten oto Buszujący Kruk to zwycięska statuetka zwycięzcy. Wraz z tym oto, hmm, odznaczeniem, ogłaszamy wszem i wobec, że Kageyama Tobio został pierwszym Zawodnikiem Miesiąca Drużyny Karasuno! Edycja Grudniowa Buszującego Kruka: zwycięzcą jest Kageyama Tobio!  
\- WIWAT KAGEYAMA TOBIOOOOOOO! – zawrzasnęły Kruki Karasuno. A Buszujący Kruk wlepiał zezujące oczyska w nos Kageyamy i chyba nie był zachwycony tym, co widzi. Kageyama zupełnie zapomniał jednak o oględzinach dzioba i zagapił się na kapitana.  
\- Ale… ja?! Przecież… Jak to… Ja nie… To nie ja… To Hinata… Znaczy, Hinata, ty durniu! Coś ty wymyślił?! To kapitan powinien… Sugawara-san powinien…  
Rzucił się wetknąć kruka wicekapitanowi, ale ten odżegnał się stanowczo od wyróżnienia.  
\- Nie możesz odmówić, Kageyama-kun! Twoja kandydatura zyskała stuprocentowe poparcie Buszującej Komisji!   
\- Aa. – Kageyama jakby nieco oklapł. – Więc, nie wszyscy…  
\- No skąd! – ofuknął go Hinata. – Jest komisja, jak należy, jak w kadrze! A w komisji są trzecioklasiści, drugoklasiści, pierwszoklasiści i menedżerki.   
Solenizant dopiero po chwili zrozumiał co słyszy.  
\- Aa…  
\- Asahi powiedział, że wygląda jak Indianin w tej opasce, więc szukaliśmy indiańskiego imienia. Bo to prawdziwy wojownik! Jak my! – Tanaka poklepał czule kruka po dziobie. – Siedzący Kruk i Stojący Kruk jakoś nie pasowało. Czarny Kruk to taki banał, no. A do Polującego Kruka Asahi się przyczepił, że to takie niehumanitarne imię.   
\- Buszujący Kruk przeszedł za aklamacją – uśmiechnął się Sugawara. – On, hmmm, przeszedł kilka… Metamorfoz… Bo twarz miał taką mało wojowniczą…  
\- Tsukki pożyczył nam dziób od swojego Kuraka z czasów przedszkolnych! – pochwalił przyjaciela Yamaguchi.  
\- Jesteś perłą naszej drużyny, Kageyama! – Kapitan huknął go w plecy z widoczną dumą. – Co tam perłą! Diamentem! Gwoździem do trumny naszych przeciwników!  
\- Pryszczem w pachwinie Oikawy… - mruknął Tsukishima.   
\- Ha! Widzisz, Kagesztywniaku?! Jesteś geniuszem! Zobaczysz, zmiażdżę cię na cacy! Ja też zostanę Zawodnikiem Miesiąca! – ekscytował się Hinata, podskakując dookoła kolegi i Buszującego Kruka.  
\- Dbaj o naszą wspaniałą statuetkę, a za miesiąc przekażesz ją godnemu następcy! – Asahi z powagą skłonił się przed puchatym ptaszyskiem, a potem pospiesznie oddalił się poza zasięg jego zezowatych ślepi.  
\- Kiyoko-san pocałowała naszego Buszującego Kruka w czółko na szczęście! – wzruszał się Nishinoya. – Zobaczycie, za miesiąc to ja zostanę Krukiem Miesiąca! Już zacząłem robić ołtarzyk dla Buszującego Kruka! Przylepiłem mu siatkę!  
\- Proszę. – Sugawara wręczył Kageyamie zwinięty rulon. – Oto dyplom Pierwszego Zawodnika Miesiąca Drużyny Karasuno. Yachi-kun go zaprojektowała, i masz tu podpisy nasze i wszystkich, i profesora Takedy, i trener też podpisał, i dziadek trenera…  
Kageyama trzęsącymi się rękami przytrzymywał dyplom i Buszującego Kruka.   
\- Ja… Kapitanie! Wy… Wszyscy…  
\- Jesteś najlepszy, Kageyama! – Hinata szturchnął go łokciem w biodro z typowym dla siebie, absolutnym przekonaniem. – Zobaczysz, pokonam cię! Zobaczysz, pokonamy Shiratorizawę!   
\- Kageyama! Chodź, twój sempai chce cię uścisnąć po bratersku! – Tanaka przedarł się do solenizanta i przycisnął go ze wzruszeniem do piersi, omal nie miażdżąc Kruka. – Zasłużyłeś na to, chłopie! Jesteś najlepszy! Walisz jak piorun! A już za miesiąc… TWÓJ SEMPAI CIĘ ZMIAŻDŻY! I Buszujący Kruk będzie mój! – Wyściskał Kageyamę z takim zapałem, a ten z takim przerażeniem próbował mu się wywinąć, że żaden z nich nie zauważył, jak Yamaguchi wyciągnął ptaszysko z palców Kageyamy i obnosił je dookoła choinki, chichocząc pod nosem.   
\- Buszujący Kruku! Dobry duchu i patronie naszej drużyny! Pobłogosław naszego Zawodnika Miesiąca i dodaj nam mocy, abyśmy mogli dorównać jego osiągnięciom! – zaintonował.  
\- Chwała Kageyamieee! – Nishinoya walnął Asahiego w żebra. – No, dalej! Śpiewaj solenizantowi! CHWAŁA KAGEYAMIEEEE!  
Tanaka puścił Kageyamę i podbiegł do Nishinoyi.  
\- CHWAŁAAAAA!  
\- Chwała Kageyamie! – powtórzył posłusznie Asahi, zadowolony, że nie musi się zbliżać do groźnego ptaszyska. Póki Buszujący Kruk był bezpiecznie oddzielony choinką, As Drużyny podszedł do solenizanta i nieśmiało uścisnął mu prawicę.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Kageyama-kun! Naprawdę, jesteś najlepszy! A ja… Nie dam się zakasować! Pokażę co potrafię! Ja też się przyczynię do zwycięstwa naszej drużyny!  
\- Asahi-san! – Przejęty Kageyama ukłonił mu się prawie do samej ziemi. – Ty jesteś Asem Karasuno! Ty powinieneś jako pierwszy wziąć Buszującego Kruka i…  
\- Nieee! – Asahi czmychnął czym prędzej, a kapitan Sawamura i wicekapitan Sugawara podeszli uściskać swojego najlepszego zawodnika.  
\- Robisz ogromne postępy, Kageyama! Oby tak dalej! – gratulował mu Suga. Kageyama kręcił gwałtownie głową.  
\- Sugawara-san, ja… Wszystkiego się nauczyłem od ciebie! – wypalił znienacka. – Ja… To ty mnie naprowadziłeś na właściwą drogę!  
\- No już, już! – uspakajał Daichi obu wzruszonych rozgrywających, odwracając się plecami od ich sentymentalizmów. – Kageyama! Bierz swoją nagrodę, zanim się wkurzę! Jak mówię, że jesteś Zawodnikiem Miesiąca, to jesteś! Jasne?!  
\- Tak jest, kapitanie! – wyprężył się Kageyama i pobiegł odzyskać swoje cenne trofeum. Yamaguchi zdążył je w tym czasie przystroić w czapę Tsukishimy i obfotografować telefonem.  
\- Do twarzy mu w blond warkoczach. – Uwolnił ptaszysko od czapki i błyskawicznym ruchem wcisnął ją z powrotem na głowę Tsukkiego, zasłaniając mu oczy.  
\- Eeeej…!  
\- Więc, Tsukki i ja życzymy ci wszystkiego najpiękniejszego, spełnienia marzeń i samych zwycięstw, oczywiście! Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo Tsukki kibicuje twoim wystawom! – Yamaguchi posłał solenizantowi pokrzepiający uśmiech i szybko się cofnął, kiedy Tsukishima zdołał w końcu wyjrzeć spod warkoczy.  
\- Co…?  
\- Nic, nic nie mówiliśmy, Tsukki. Chodź, trener pokroił już tort! – Yamaguchi odciągnął przyjaciela, mrugając przez ramię do Kageyamy. Ten obejrzał Buszującego Kruka ze wszystkich stron, upewniając się, że nie doznał uszczerbku, i – zadowolony – poszedł ustawić się w kolejce po swój kawałek tortu. Oczywiście, Hinata zderzył się z nim i spróbował przepchnąć do przodu.  
\- Gdzie się pchasz, durniu! Durny Hinata! Precz! Byłem tu pierwszy!  
\- Akurat, Kagesztywniaku! Wszyscy widzieli, że pierwszy dobiegłem! Ustępuję ci tylko dlatego, że masz urodziny!   
\- Dopiero jutro.  
\- Jutro ci tylko esemesa mogę wysłać. – Hinacie mina się wydłużyła. – Jadę z rodzicami i Natsu do dziadków. Ale dzisiaj też się liczy, prawda?! Wszystkiego najlepszego! Zdanych testów! Tylko pozwól mi ściągnąć od ciebie! I tej, no. Miłości, no! – Klepnął z rozmachem kolegę w dół pleców, a Kageyama odklepnął go i przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie, z natężeniem wpatrzeni w podłogę. Moment zażenowania przerwał Takeda, podsuwając im na talerzykach potężne kawały tortu.  
\- Aaaach!  
Kageyama usiadł na podłodze, oparty o ścianę. Buszujący Kruk na swojej podpórce zasiadł po jego prawicy, a pod jego pazurami spoczywał zwinięty Dyplom Zawodnika Miesiąca Drużyny Karasuno. Po lewej stronie rozgrywającego Hinata z zapałem pałaszował swój przydział tortu.  
\- Ahe behzie fahnie! – radował się z pełnymi ustami. – Zahramy tyle meczów! Kaheyamaaa! Sto lat! Sto meczów! Tysiąc!  
\- No. – Solenizant pokiwał głową nad swoim talerzykiem. Krzywe spojrzenie spod białej opaski, choć krytyczne, w jakiś sposób upewniało go, że nie ma dla niego zwycięstw niemożliwych.  
Najlepszy! Zawodnik Miesiąca!  
Hinata przełknął ostatnie kęsy i uśmiechnął się błogo.  
\- Wygramy – stwierdził z przekonaniem. Kageyama z groźną miną palnął go w czubek głowy.  
\- Nie kończ przede mną! To się nie liczy! – oznajmił z urazą. Hinata najpierw prychnął, oburzony, a potem znienacka zamachnął się widelczykiem na talerz siedzącego obok Sugawary i ukradł mu kawalątek ciasta.  
\- To twoje urodziny, poczekam na ciebie. – Groźne machnięcie widelczykiem. – Tylko się sprężaj, no! Pokaż, na co stać Zawodnika Miesiąca! Bo cię zaraz pozbawię tytułu!  
Kageyama rzucił się zjadać resztę tortu.   
Zawodnik Miesiąca Drużyny Karasuno!  
Zawodnik Miesiąca.  
Drużyny Karasuno!  
Stuprocentowe poparcie komisji.  
Zawodnik Miesiąca Drużyny Karasuno!  
Buszujący Kruk gapił się zezem, nie komentując.  
Nishinoya Yuu zerwał się na nogi, ściągnął Yamaguchiemu rogi diabła, wetknął je sobie na głowę i podskoczył przed solenizantem.  
\- WIWAT KAGEYAMAAAAA!

Koniec


End file.
